


Ties that Bind

by 20Aquaria15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby David will be a thing, Camp camp au, Dirty Kevin and Cute Waitress are somehow David's parents - don't ask!, F/M, Future Dadvid towards the endish, M/M, Slice of Life sort of, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Aquaria15/pseuds/20Aquaria15
Summary: Dirty Kevin never dreamed he would have a good life. High school sucked, his home life was terrible, and he only was able to get by in life by selling drugs around town. Then everything changed when the love of his life, Nancy, became pregnant with their future son, David. Kevin now must face the troubles of parenthood, raising his son with Nancy. Can Kevin be the father he hoped to be for David, or is he doomed to ruin the only good thing about his life?Camp Camp Au story





	1. The Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfic I am posting on this site, so sorry if things are a bit sloppy. I'm still getting used to this site. So if you couldn't tell from the summary or tags, this is a camp camp au story where Dirty Kevin from season 2 episode 11 and the cute waitress from season 2 episode 7 meet up in high school and end up dating which eventually leads to Nancy becoming pregnant with David. I hope you all give the story a chance and enjoy.

Kevin’s life has always been a mixed bag, either life would give him a break and have things go his way, or it decided to punch him in the face, leaving him with the shitty consequences of his failures. Today just seemed to be one of those days where life decided to give him an extra hard hit, leaving him with a black eye, sprained ankle, busted lip, and bruised ego. 

Kevin looked around the principal’s office, his olive-green eyes boring into the back of the teachers’ heads who would walk in the small area. He lifted his arm, the sleeve of his faded red hoodie scrubbing against a line of blood that was slipping from his nose. 

“Whoa! Greenwood got busted again!” a voice shouted from the doorway of the office. 

Kevin groaned, scrunching his eyes shut, placing a hand to the top of his head to calm his upcoming raging migraine. He squinted his eyes open, snapping them to his left to see the cocky face of the captain of the football team, Lucas Reveres. 

“Fuck off Reveres…” Kevin hissed, wishing he could set the asshole on fire with just his gaze. 

The jock just smirked, shaking his head as he stepped into the office. The injured teen grimaced when he noticed Lucas started to stride on over to him, that condescending look growing more and more irritating the closer he came. “Oh, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin…it’s not my fault you wound up here. You were the one to throw the first punch.”  
“Only because you were the one who were talking shit about me and my parents!” Kevin snapped back, feeling the anger beginning to rise back up. He could feel his hand twitch, instinctively closing into a tight fist. 

Lucas chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back. The shit-eating grin growing in size. “Well, if your parents actually cared, maybe you wouldn’t be so filthy…”  
Kevin’s eyes snapped wide open, pupils shrinking. He flung from his seat, the seat he was sitting on clattering to the ground, causing all the eyes from the school faculty to fly in their direction. “You son of a…”

“Heh,” Lucas huffed, not looking even slightly fazed by the taller guy. “You will always be Dirty Kevin, man. No changing things, dude…”

Kevin swung his arm back, fist prepped and ready to slam into the face of the teen who has been pissing him off since the beginning of the torturous hell that is known as high school. “FUCK YOU!” 

Lucas just chuckled, not flinching at all as the fist came ramming at him.   
“STOP IT!” a third voice screamed. 

Kevin flinched as he felt a body slam into him. He felt his already rising anger reach its peak as he instantly went to glare at whoever it was that was attempting (mostly struggling) to stop the troubled teen from starting a fight. 

“Who the fuck are yoooooooo…” The last syllable became stuck in his throat as his green eyes locked with bright, sky blue ones. 

A young teen girl was clinging to his chest, her frail arms pushing at his bulky ones, trying to keep him from throwing a punch. However, her attempts were so weak, Kevin knew he could break free without even trying. Her bright curly red hair bounced around her round face, a few stray strands brushing up, grazing his face, Kevin catching a brief whiff of strawberry shampoo. Her face was scrunch up in a cute pout, her freckled cheeks growing red in frustration, and her lips were in pressed in a thin line, smearing her pink lip-gloss slightly. 

Kevin instantly felt his face heat up as he studied this mysterious girl’s face. His heart began to pound in his chest, sweat dripping down his face, and his palms growing clammy.  
“Who…the fuck are you…?” he repeated his earlier question, this time much more gentle tone, as his body relaxes and his fists vanishes. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach up and grab this girl’s hands, not to stop her pushing, but to simply feel the dainty one intertwined with his large, bulky version. 

The girl glared at him, ceasing her movement and stepping back. “First of all, language!” she snapped, stomping her foot on the ground. “Second of all, there is no need to resort in violence. Hitting my boyfriend over whatever petty argument you two are having won’t solve anything!”

It took Kevin to fully comprehend what she is saying, but once each word spoken in that angelic country twain of hers registers in his mind, he jumped back in shock. “BOYFRIEND?!” He snapped his attention back at Lucas, who’s mocking grin had vanish by now. 

“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend.” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Kevin, not happy with the face the teen made when staring at the girl. “Nancy, get over here!”   
Nancy twirled her head around at him before turning back to face Kevin. 

“Nancy! Seriously, get over here!” A smirk returned to Lucas’ face, making sure to lock eyes with Kevin. “There is no need to waste your time with the dirty mutt of the school.”  
And as if he threw a switch, Kevin felt all his anger return full blast. He narrowed his eyes, glaring heatedly at the football player. “You son of a-“

“Mr. Greenwood!” a new voice shouted and all the teens turned to see a very angry teacher looking down at them sternly. 

Kevin felt himself deflate instantly. “Goddammit…” 

Lucas grinned, laying a hand over Nancy’s shoulder. “Looks like it’s punishment time, Greenwood. Have fun.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Reveres…” 

The teacher snapped his attention at the troubled teen, before looking back at Lucas. “Mr. Reveres, I’m gonna let you go with a warning this time, but if I see you provoking Greenwood here again, you will be getting some punishment. Understood?”

“Oh, yes Mr. Ray. Of course, sir.” Lucas agreed, putting on the “good boy” act for the teacher. 

Mr. Ray grinned, happy to hear that before putting his full attention back to Kevin. “Okay, Mr. Greenwood, let’s get this over, shall we?”

Kevin let out a loud groan, following the teacher, but his glare stayed stuck on Lucas. “Gee, of course once again precious Lucas gets away from a situation scott-free…”

Nancy raised a brow, looking between the new guy she met and her boyfriend. “You…you just teased him, right?”

“Hmm?” Lucas hummed, smirking as he watched Kevin walk away. “Oh, of course babe…I mean, that and beat him a bit.”

The girl was shocked, not expecting to hear that from the jock. “What? Were you the cause of him being that beaten up!?”

“Tch, don’t worry about it babe. He’s just a dog. A nobody.”

“That’s…” Nancy looked very angry, stepping away from Lucas. “That’s awful, Lucas! And here I was hoping you at least had some good reason to hurt him!”

“Heh, Nancy, that is a good reason. He’s a fucking, dirty, jackass! The little freak needed to be taught a lesson.”

“A lesson!?” Nancy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I can’t believe you would do that! Also, will you stop cursing like that!? You know I hate cursing!”

“Oh my gosh, Nancy! You are really pulling this way out of proportion!” Lucas looked around, noticing a few students nearby starting to look from the office doorway. “Look, can we talk about this later, babe? I don’t want to fight in front of everyone.”

Nancy pouted, crossing her arms. “Well, I am very upset with you! Why would you hurt someone, just because you think he is weird?”

“Oh my-!” Lucas’ voice was rising, stepping closer to the girl, towering over his girlfriend. He lowered his voice to a very deadly and warning tone. “Look, we are not having this conversation here. Do you understand, Nancy?”

“But-“

“I said do you understand!? I. am not. Having. This. Conversation. HERE!”

Nancy flinched, stepping back slightly, before lowering her head. She hesitated slightly, before slowly nodding her head. “Okay…”

Lucas let out a breath, looking back to the doorway, seeing some of his friends staring back at him. He grinned towards them before gently pushing Nancy away. “Welp, I’ll be seeing you later baby. Don’t forget my big game is tonight. You’ll be there, right babe?”

“…Yeah, of course.” She nodded, not sounding happy. “I have to get back to my job here. I’ll…see you later, honey.”

Lucas smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Nancy’s lips. “Great!” he said, not catching the sadden tone of the girl. “See ya later, Nancy.”

She nodded her head once more before walking over to a desk nearby, instantly pulling out a stack of paper. Lucas didn’t seem to notice or care for her shift in mood, walking away and joining his group. 

Nancy sighed, looking to the side, her gaze moving to an open door, where Mr. Ray and that Kevin boy she met. She could see the teen being lectured loudly by the teacher, thought he didn’t seem to be even slightly fazed. In fact, he was more focused on looking around. His line of sight moved to the doorway, eyes instantly locking with Nancy once again. 

The two teens freeze, staring intently at each other for what felt like minutes, but in fact was only a few seconds before Nancy felt her face heat up and shyly turn away. Kevin smirked when he saw this, a chuckle brushing past his lips. 

“Heh, how does a jackass like Lucas have a cute girl like that…?” he whispered softly to himself, too soft for the teacher to notice. He searched his memory, trying to remember the girl’s name. Suddenly it hit him, his mouth twitching as the name of this angel. “Nancy…” His heart started pounding again, and a blush spread across his face and his smirk twitched into a genuine smile. 

 

Kevin groaned, walking away from Mr. Ray. 

“I’m warning you, Mr. Greenwood. This is your final chance. Get in trouble again, and you will be expelled. Understand!?”

With a roll of his eyes, he nods, slouching down. “Yes, Mr. Ray…”

“Good, now head back to class.”

“Whatever…” Kevin muttered, stuffing his hands in his pocket, watching the teacher return to his office. He turned around, instantly seeing Nancy sitting at a nearby desk, writing down on a paper. He smirked, seeing her back was facing him, taking a few quiet steps closer to her before leaning down till his lips were just a few inches from her ear. “Sup,” he spoke, making sure his voice is very deep. 

“Ah!” Nancy screamed, jumping in her seat. She placed a hand to her chest, twisting around, locking her eyes with the guy behind her. “O-oh, it’s you.”

“Yeah, just me,” he grinned, leaning back and smiling awkwardly. 

The silence that followed hit them hard. It didn’t take them long for both teens to start to feel uncomfortable. Nancy looked down, slowly stacking her papers together, doing all she could to avoid eye contact. Kevin turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Uh…” he started, desperately thinking of something to say. 

“Yes?” Nancy questioned.

“O-oh, uh…I…”

Silence returned.

Kevin grimaced, mentally hitting himself for starting this ‘conversation.’ Come on, Kevin. Say something. Say anything!

“U-uh…so…”

The troubled teen jumped, not expecting to hear the girl speak first. “O-oh, yeah!?” he said a bit too loudly.

Nancy flinched at the sudden boom of his voice before continuing. “So, did you get in a lot of trouble?”

That kind of sentence was normal for Kevin by now. Usually it was said by the jerks of his school, always asked in a mocking tone with matching smirks added. It would always piss Kevin off to no ends, making him want to punch the daylights out of them. 

When Nancy said the sentence however, it was gentler, caring, and concerned. She had no twisted grin, but a worried pout that Kevin couldn’t help but find adorable. 

Kevin barely recognized that a dreamy smile was spreading across his face before blushing brightly and fidgeting in place. “O-oh, nah, it’s all good. Nothing to worry your pretty face about.”

“Pretty?”

“GAH!” Kevin jumped again, his face officially becoming a tomato. “No! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Oh…” Nancy actually looked disappointed, playing with her papers again. 

Kevin began to panic, looking around desperately before nervously facing her again. “I-I-I mean, y-yeah, you’re pretty!” Shut up! “W-why wouldn’t I think you are pr-pretty?” Shut up!! “J-just look at you. You’re, like, beautiful!” SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?

It was Nancy’s turn to blush, eyes wide, stuck on Kevin’s face. 

The two grew silent again, both too embarrassed to break it again. 

Kevin cleared his throat, risking a chance to look back down at Nancy. She was still fumbling with her papers, eyes locked to the ground. He let out a deep breath before quickly thinking of something to say, anything just to stop the heat that was blooming on his face and the pressure building up in his chest. “S-so, do you work here?”

Nancy snapped her head up to look at him, her red curls bouncing up and delicately landing around her face, framing her round head. “Oh, ki-kind of, yeah. I assist everyone here at the office for a few hours during the day.”

“Really? That sounds lame.” Thank you! Kevin thought as his face cooled down and his stuttering finally vanished.

“I-it actually isn’t that bad,” Nancy spoke, her stuttering not disappearing as easily. “It looks good on my college application, I gain experience, plus it gets me out of some classes.”  
“Ah! There is the real reason, huh?” Kevin asked after hearing the last reason, a teasing smirk playing on his face.

Nancy chuckled, her own blush slightly subsiding. “W-well it’s definitely high on the list of why I chose to do this.”

“Alright, I get it now.” He leaned over, looking over all the paperwork on Nancy’s desk. “So, what do you even have to do?”

Nancy eyed him, cocking a brow. “Do you really want to know?”

Kevin shrugged. “Why not?” He grinned. “I mean talking to you some more gets me out of class.”

Nancy laughed. Kevin quickly discovered it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“MR. GREENWOOD!” a voice screamed, making the two teens jolt. 

Kevin twirled his head around, seeing Mr. Ray had stepped out of his office and was not looking happy that the teen was still hanging outside of his class. “Goddammit…” He looked back at Nancy quickly. “Sorry babe, gotta get moving after all. I’ll talk to you later!” He stepped back, throwing many different excuses at the teacher as he quickly began his journey out of the area. 

Nancy watched him, her blush still coating her face and a smile stuck in place. Even after Kevin was long gone, thoughts about the teen wouldn’t leave her mind and she could still picture that teasing smirk he gave her. She thought about what Lucas had to say about him, and couldn’t help but disagree with her boyfriend. “He doesn’t seem that bad,” she concluded, just as she began to continue the rest of her work.


	2. Heartache and growing bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finds out a terrible truth and ends up being comforted by someone she didn't expect.

Nancy sighed as she packed up her stuff for the day, closing her locker. She couldn’t go home yet, despite how bad she wanted to. She had to meet up with Lucas and get ready for the guys big football game tonight. Nancy cared for him, she really did, but the country girl just had no interest in football, and nothing Lucas will ever say will change her mind on the matter. But, he was her boyfriend, and she had to be there to support him. 

She went to walk down the hall, beginning her search for Lucas when suddenly an arm slung around her shoulder. “Yo, Nancy!” a stereotypical valley girl voice called out next to her. Nancy sighed, forcing on a smile before looking over at her only friend, Penny Priss. 

“Hello, Penny.” 

Penny was one of the popular girls of the school. If it wasn’t due to the fact she was the head cheerleader, it was because of the makeup caked on her face and her obvious plastic surgeries that gave her an hourglass figure, rather impressive breast size, and full pouty lips. 

“So, are you ready for the game tonight?” Penny asked, flipping her long brown hair back and batting her orange eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, I suppose I am.”

“You don’t sound that excited.” 

Nancy shrugged, wrapping her arms around her favorite book she was planning to reread during the game. “I just go for Lucas. I don’t want him to be upset about me not showing up.”

“Look, Nancy, you don’t always have to do things for that man of yours. I mean, you have been doing as he says since like day one! Take it easy today girl.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Nancy admitted with a sigh. “Lately Lucas has been so…” she paused, looking for the right word, “…not the guy who I thought he was. He has been extra bossy, rude, and…well a gosh darn jerk!” she slapped a hand to her mouth, blushing slightly. “Pardon my language.”

“Oh, I can relate, honey. Last week when Lucas and I were like totally making out he-“

“…what…?” the meek voice slipped past Nancy lips as she froze in place. The sound of the other students grew to hush whispers in her mind. Her vision grew shaky and it felt like a boulder was dropped into her stomach, landing with a harsh slam, and making Nancy want to throw up. 

Penny paused, looking over at her friend. Although there was a hint of regret on her face, she looked more unconcerned about what she had said. “Oh, Nancy, honey…I…I thought you knew. I mean, everyone talks about it.”

“About what!?” her voice came back with a force, cracking towards the end. “That Lucas has been cheating on me with you!?”

The cheerleader shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Lucas and I have been fooling around for like, a month now. I just thought-“

“A MONTH!?”

Penny flinched, looking around and seeing the lingering students start to start at them. “I thought you just didn’t care. I mean, Lucas and I just make out,” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “…and occasionally have sex…”

“EXCUSE ME!?”

“Nancy! Calm down!” Penny goes to grab the furious girl’s arms, but Nancy yanks her arm back. “Look, you are pulling this way out a proportion.”

“Out of proportion!? Are you serious!?” Nancy was red in the face, tears were streaming down her freckled cheeks and her entire body was shaking like a leaf. “Penny, why would you do this to me!? Why would you think I would be okay with this!? And why are you telling me all this now!?”

Penny shrugged. “I don’t know! I honestly thought you knew. I mean, Lucas brags about it all the time, having two girls at the same time. Plus, there are his friends who talk about it and like the entire school knows too.”

Nancy was in too much shock to understand anything she has been told. “This has really been going on for a month…? All this time…?” 

Penny frowned, actually looking sad for the friend she betrayed. “Look, Nancy, I-“

“Go away, Penny.” Nancy backed up, giving her the most hateful glare the teen has ever made in her life. “I never want to talk to you again!” Nancy let out a frustrated scream. “Gosh, I feel like the only decent person in this school is the one everyone apparently hates! Kevin was right to not like Lucas! He seems to be the only smart one here!”

“Kevin? Do you mean gross dirty Kevin?” Nancy questions, quickly taking the opportunity to change the subject. “Oh honey, don’t tell me you are interested in him. He’s a slob and a loser. Take it from someone who actually tried.”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say! You and Lucas are the worst and so far, everything I seen of Kevin, he is the only one who seems decent in this school!”

“Look, Nancy, let’s just try to talk this out and-“

Before she could hear another word from her ex-friend’s mouth, she ran away, her tears flying from her face.

Xxx

Nancy was a sobbing mess by the time she grew closer to the gym. She trudged closer to a common spot she was used to waiting in, a small corner near the boy’s locker room, and waited for Lucas. She was not prepared for what was to come, but she needed to hear everything from her soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

She flinched when she heard the locker door slam open and a hoard of football players came charging out. 

Lucas was in the lead of them all, cocky grin stuck on his large face. His gaze instantly snapped to what he called, “Nancy’s corner,” chuckling when he saw the familiar curls of red. “Yo! Nancy!” His smile faded away when the girl turns to face him, her eyes red and puffy and tears staining her face. “Nancy! What’s wrong!?”

He ran to her, reaching for her arm, but Nancy flinches back. 

“Nanc?”

“Is it true you have been cheating on me?” She cut right to the question. She didn’t want to beat around the bush. 

Lucas felt his eyes widen at the accusation Nancy threw at him. “Wha-Nancy I...I don’t know what you-“

“Don’t lie to me, Lucas!” Nancy snapped. “I heard from Penny! I know everything!”

“Penny told you!?” Lucas questioned, turning his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. “That bitch is dead…”

“So, you admit it!? You have been cheating on me!?”

The football player desperately looked over at his friends who backed up, clearly interested enough to stick around and listen in, but not offer any advice. He sighed, shaking his head. “Nancy, look, it…it’s not as big of a deal as you are making it out to be. It was just like…you know…”

“No, Lucas, I don’t know! I don’t think I could ever understand why you would do such a thing to me!” A sob broke out from Nancy’s throat, the girl lowering down slightly as her body shook. “I…I thought we were happy together. I cared for you. I loved you!”

“Nancy, I love you too! I really do!”

“I thought you did! I thought you loved me! That’s the only reason I let our relationship get so far! I-“ Another sob escaped. “Oh goodness, my first time being with someone was with a guy who didn’t even care about me! I can’t believe I was so stupid!”

“Nancy! Listen to me! I do care about you. I really, really do! Everything we’ve done together, all our dates, meeting each other’s family, the first time we made love, it all meant so much to me. I swear.”

Nancy just shook her head, her tears a nonstop stream against her pale face. “No. No, everything, everything you said is a lie.”

Lucas began to panic when he saw Nancy turn around. “Nancy-“

“Goodbye, Lucas,” was the last thing she said to him, before running off. 

xxx

The smoke pooled out from the teens cracked lips, a sigh brushing against it. His eyes blinked away the tiredness poked and prodded at him. The wind ruffled his already messy brown hair, a few strands falling over his eyes. 

He grumbled lowly, brushing them back. “I need a haircut…” he decided, flicking his cigarette, letting the ashes flutter down to the dirty ground. 

“Yo! Kevin!”

The teen sighed again, blinking over to see another teenage boy with long black hair, the bangs covering his eyes, and wearing a long black trench coat. A slushy was in his hands as he carelessly sipped at it.

“Hey, uh…Jason something, right?”

“Technically, yeah…”

Kevin quirked a brow at the odd teen. “Whatever, you are the one who wanted some cigs, right?” 

Jason nodded, pulling out a small wad of money.

“Gotta say, this is probably the most innocent request I got from someone during my career. Usually I get people asking for hard stuff like meth, cocaine…Although I do also get weed requests from time to time.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Jason interrupted, exchanging the money. “Well, who needs cocaine? Cigarettes are all I really need. Thanks man.”

“No problem, Jason.”

“I prefer J.D.” the teen responded, already pulling out a cigarette and taking a puff. With that said he turned around and walked off.

Kevin huffed. “That’s the kind of guy who shoots or blows up a school, I swear…”

After the guy walked away, Kevin heard the soft sound of someone crying. He quirked a brow, pushing off the wall he was leaning against, ready to investigate. 

“The hell?” He muttered, looking around, not really sure who he would find behind the school. Usually only the deadbeat kids, like him, would hang out back here, and as far as Kevin knew, none of them were the crying type. 

Kevin turned a corner, expecting to see some random kid, but when his eyes landed on the familiar curly red hair, he froze, a bright blush splattering against his face. “Oh shit!” he screamed, not expecting to see Nancy over at this part of the school. He slapped a hand to his mouth, cursing himself for actually saying that out loud. 

Nancy jumped, not knowing she had company. “Eeeek!” she squeaked out, twirling around to face the drug dealer. “Ke-kevin?”

Kevin gulped, feeling his body tense up. “H-hey there, Nancy.” He winced at the small stutter he let out. Play it cool, Greenwood…He scolded himself with a mental slap. It was then he heard a sniffle. He focused his eyes on Nancy’s too shocked at what he saw to get distracted by her baby blues. “Nancy, why are you crying?”

The girl sighed, lowering her head and rubbing her eyes. “Oh, it’s…” she paused, her lip quivering. She looked like she was trying to fight back a loud sob, but failed miserably when she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Kevin and started crying on his chest. “It’s Lucas! He’s been cheating on me!”

If the situation was anything else, anything else, Kevin would have been a blushing, stuttering, and love-struck mess at having this cute girl in his arms, but the second she spoke out the words all that filled Kevin was rage. 

“HE WHAT!?”

“He’s…he’s been cheating on me with my friend Penny!”

“Penny!?” The troublemaker asked in complete disbelief, no scratch that. He always knew Penny was a bit of a slut, ever since he tried to date her about a year ago.

“I-I just…I just don’t understand why he would do something like that to me. I…I thought he loved me. I just-“ She couldn’t speak anymore, breaking out in a fresh set of sobs, leaning her head on Kevin’s chest. 

Kevin hugged her tightly, lightly brushing her hair in an attempt to calm her down. “Hey, hey, now. Calm down, okay. It’ll be alright, I swear.”

“We…we’ve done so much together…” Nancy managed to choke out. 

Kevin saw she was going to say more but quickly shushed her, stroking her hair some more. “Shh, shh. It’ll be okay, Nancy. I promise you, I’ll make it better.”

Nancy sniffed, slowly looking up at him. “H-how?”

Kevin looked back down at her, a deep frown fixated on his face. “I’ll just beat the shit out of Lucas next time I see him. Teach him a lesson.”

“Oh no! You can’t!” Nancy desperately clung to him. 

The troublemaker just sighed. “Look, Nancy, I understand you cared for him, but the asshole deserves to get his senses kicked in a bit.”

“No!” Nancy quickly spoke up again, a bit more forcefully than she intended. She blushed lightly, lowering her head and her voice. “I-I mean, I wasn’t worried about…about that.”

Kevin furrowed his brow, a bit confused. 

“I…I just didn’t want you to get in trouble again. Mr. Ray said if you did anything else then you would be expelled.”

It took him a moment to realize just what he heard. “You…you’re more worried about me getting in trouble than Lucas’s getting beat up.”

Nancy sniffled, blinking her eyes until a few tears slipped down her cheeks. “Of course.”

“Why? You don’t even know me.”

Kevin watched her nod slowly and avert her gaze from him. “I…I know. But…” she quieted down, a blush forming on her face. “Look, I know it may sound a bit weird, but I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

His face softened. “You know it would be worth it for you.”

Nancy looked back at him, slightly stunned before sighing and finally letting a small smile form. “You’re sweet…” she said, her tears still slipping down her face.

Kevin felt his face heat up at the sight of her smile. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were puffy, and her hair was messy, but she still looked as beautiful as earlier that day. 

Compliment her back, idiot! He thought, racking his brain for something to say. “Heh, th-thanks. Y-you know you, you look pretty when…you…cry?” NOT LIKE THAT, DUMBASS!

Nancy blinked a few times, the last of her tears sliding down her face. She quirked a brow for a moment to show off her confusion before a warm smile spread on her face. She chuckled, lifting a hand to wipe her face dry. “Uh…thank you? I think?”

“S-sorry about that. I…I say stupid stuff sometimes,” Kevin admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Way to go, asshole. Now she thinks you are an even bigger idiot…

Nancy was still smiling, staring off into Kevin’s eyes. He really is sweet. I’m… “I’m glad I met you, Kevin.”

“H-huh?”

“You are the nicest guy I know, and it’s probably weird to say that since we just met today, but…compared to everyone else I know personally, you definitely are the kindest.” 

Kevin stared at her in shock, mind not processing what she was saying for a moment. Soon, he smirked, amused with the girl. “Heh, you are a weird one.”

Nancy let her smile stay for a moment longer before slowly releasing it. She sighed, lowering her head. “I…I better go. I have to grab a few things.” She wrapped her arms around herself, turning away. “I…thanks for listening to me, Kevin. I’m…I meant it when I said I’m glad I met you. I hope you and I can continue to get to know each other.”

“Y-yeah. That would be cool. And…hey, if you ever need to talk some more, I’m all ears.”

Her face brightened at that. Thanks, that…that means a lot to me.” She slightly waved at him before finally starting to walk away. “Bye, Kevin. I’ll see you around.”

Kevin awkwardly waved back. “B-bye…” After Nancy was out of sight, a dreamy sigh brushed past his lips. 

He stayed like that for several minutes, replaying their conversation in their mind. A goofy smile was stuck in place and a love stricken laugh would escape from him occasionally. It almost looked like Kevin was stuck in this little phase, if it weren’t for the voice of his last customer ringing out from behind him. 

“Wow, that was the most sickening sweet display I have ever seen,” Jason spoke, smirking at his drug dealer. 

Kevin jumped, face beat red from embarrassment. “G-get the hell out of here, asshole!”

xxx

Nancy sighed as she entered the school again. Her face was finally cleared up, eyes only slightly red and puffy now, and cheeks now her typical rosy color, instead of being completely flushed. She felt calmer, despite still feeling the sting of betrayal inside. 

Her nerves only slightly raised back up as she opened her locker, instantly seeing a picture of Lucas and herself. She fought back the tears, grabbing the picture and tearing it off the locker wall. As she watched the crumbled photo fall to the ground, she reached up to grab her textbooks. After they were secure in her arms, she closed her locker and turned away. She was about to head to the front doors of the school when she heard familiar chattering. 

“Dude, you don’t understand!”

Nancy froze, leaning against the wall, just next to the corner of the hall. She peaked around and saw Lucas with the other football players. Penny was standing next to him. Lucas looked frazzled, glaring deeply at the cheerleader and teammates. 

“Lucas, you have to calm down. It’s not that big of a loss.”

The captain of the team gave a heated look to his friend. “Shut the hell up! I am not playing. This is serious!” He snapped his head towards Penny. “And you! I can’t believe you told her everything!”

“Hey, I tried to calm her down and explain we weren’t serious.”

“Doesn’t matter! I lost her thanks to you!”

Penny did not look pleased as she jabbed a manicured hand on his chest. “Oh, don’t you dare put all the blame on me! You were the one to kiss me first! All this started because of you!”

“Screw you, bitch!”

“Asshole!”

“Dudes!” one of the other players shouted, pushing between the two. “Look, Nancy’s gone. Face it. Let’s just get over it and get ready for the game!”

Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. “…fine…fine, you’re right.”

Nancy flared up from her spot. ‘You’re right’? She questioned. So that’s how easy it is for him to get over me!?

“Thank you, I told you I was right. Now get moving!”

Penny also sighed, leaning over to gently grab at Lucas’ arm. “You know, Lucas, you shouldn’t get so stress. Not good for the skin.”

Nancy watched as they all began to walk away. 

“Oh yeah?” Lucas questioned. “And what do you suggest I do?”

Penny seemed to hesitate for only a moment before smirking. “Well, you could come over to my place tonight and…”

Lucas didn’t have to hear the end as he let out a huff before a grin took over. “Heh, well…I could use a little de-stressing…”

“That’s more like it,” Penny cooed, fluttering her eyes. 

Nancy was disgusted, tensing up. She let out a small noise when she saw Lucas wrap an arm around Penny’s shoulder, her tears instantly returning. She wanted to scream, to march over to the two and yell out all her frustrations, but she just let them walk away. Once they were out of sight she ran. She burst out the doors, sprinting around the outside of the school. 

When she felt the cool air hit her skin she gasped, letting the tears slide down before desperately looking around, hoping to see shaggy brown hair and a deep red hoodie. “Ke-kevin…?” She ran to the last place she saw him, but the back of the school was now empty. She mentally cursed, mad at herself for not finding out a way to contact her new friend. She heard a fresh sob squeak out from her mouth, slamming her body against the brick wall and slowly sliding down to the ground. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her head on her kneecaps. 

In the background, Nancy could hear a small crowd start to build up for the game, the cheerleaders getting ready for their routine, and the football coach psyching up the players. Those noises, all were the life she had lead. A life she thought she was still a part of, just earlier that day. But now, in only a short hour she had exiled herself from it all. Never wanting to be a part of that again. Now, all the young teen wanted was to have a new comfort. A new friend. She wanted to be with Kevin.

Nancy couldn’t understand it. She barely knows him. All she knows is his name and that he is apparently a troublemaker. But everything else were just rumors and rude comments from her ex. But Nancy didn’t care. She wished she knew how to talk to him again or at least when she would see him again. Or even better, to have him by her side, letting her lean on him, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. 

Nancy couldn’t tell if the blush on her face was from her crying or her thoughts about Kevin. Either way she hid her flushed face from the world by slapping her hands over it, suppressing another sob in the process. 

“Kevin…I wish I could see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! More chapters to come in the future. Please leave kudos and comment. I try to always reply back. Also did any of you catch a reference to a musical?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update every week or so. My schedule is kind of wacky at times, so I may not always keep this promise. Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments. I will try to reply back as soon as I can.


End file.
